Aftermath of Inxoticated
by MKAmericanhero
Summary: I always hated that they stopped the episode Intoxicated where they did. So I added some more with all three women. Mostly just some interaction with Casey and Liv. Probably a one shot.


**So, I took a break from my normal stories to write this one because the episode Intoxicated was on last weekend and it always seemed to end at such a crucial moment and I wish there was more to it other than Liv being stared at.**

As Casey turned to leave the courtroom she was not surprised that she was stopped by the defense attorney.

"She'll be in a juvenile facility, no hard time."

"I polled the jury, 11 of them thought she was guilty, you had your murder 2 conviction." Casey nodded her head, "I know."

"Why'd you plead her out?" Casey looked at Simone Bryce and her facial expression read 'we both know why I did it' and her head tilted toward the back of the courtroom. This of course prompted Simone to look to the back of the courtroom where Olivia was still sitting, almost frozen in her spot, eyes locked on the two attorneys. A split second later, Liv was out of her seat and out the door of the courtroom, leaving Simone to go after her, but she was stopped when Casey gently pulled her back.

"Let her go, this whole case has been tough on her, especially how things played out in the end. I'll say this much though, your client and you both have her to thank for the fact that Carrie will be able to have a life outside of prison once she turns 21."

The older attorney sighed, "I know how tough it was on her, probably better than you do."

Casey tugged at the end of her blazer, slightly frustrated by the comment. "She told me about what happened that night with her mother." The older attorney leaned back against the desk behind her, arms crossed in front of her.

"Yes, she told you about that first night she met me, but did she tell what it was like leading up to that point? Don't be so myopic Casey, Serena's abuse did not start and end that night with that bottle of vodka." Casey didn't like hearing it, but she knew better than to hope that that one night when Olivia had to defend herself from her mother's drunk rage was the only time she ever had to do it.

"Well I didn't interrogate her at the bar last night when she begged me to plead your client out and I've only been at SVU for a year so I don't have all the details of her life yet, but I've known enough alcoholics to know what their children go through." Simone shook her head.

"You may know alcoholics Casey, but you never knew Serena and trust me when I say she was a piece of work and you know I've seen plenty of parents who do terrible things to their children, but Serena was in a league of her own. That's why I helped Olivia all those years ago, even though I was still in law school. I saw a scared, hurt and broken teenager standing in front of me, begging for someone to take her seriously and help her survive the hell she had been literally born into." Casey picked up her briefcase and held the door for Simone to follow her out of the courtroom.

"It's hard for me to imagine Liv ever being scared or broken. Hell, it's hard for me to imagine Liv as anything less than what she is right now." Simone nodded her head in understanding. Olivia carried herself in a way that screamed confidence and no one would ever guess that there was a time when she was being beaten up by life, let alone her mother.

"She wasn't born the detective you know her as Casey. She was a child once too, though she didn't have much of a childhood: Serena made sure of that. After that night she came to me, that's when she started to become the Olivia Benson you know now. Serena knew that now Olivia would fight back if she tried to hurt her again so she backed off the physical abuse, she was still a plenty mean drunk, but as far as I can tell that's how she died so there was no saving her, much as Olivia had tried to." The two women rode the elevator in silence and when they entered the New York winter weather, they paused once more.

"Go talk to her Casey. She's got a lot of stories that she deserves to have heard by someone other than me. She clearly considers you a good enough friend to open up about that night…see if she won't talk about the rest of them. She never got to have closure with Serena before she died, maybe as a friend you can give her what life took away from her." Casey tightened her jacket and scarf around her as she nodded her understanding before taking a few steps away from Simone Bryce.

"Casey, one more thing." The young attorney turned around, only to have Simone hand her a business card. "My cell is on the back. She called my office when she called about Carrie, but…just tell her my phone still works and she can call, even though she's not a teenager anymore. Just…tell her the phone still works even if she isn't in trouble." Casey put the card in her pocket and promised she would pass the message along to Olivia before the two women parted company on the steps of the courthouse.

Later that night, Liv was at home, mindlessly flipping through the TV channels, not paying attention to anything on the screen. Her door buzzer going off shocked her back into reality as she quickly went to her speaker box.

"Yeah?"

"Liv? It's Casey, can you buzz me up, it like 15 degrees out here right now and I'm in heels." Olivia was surprised to have Casey turn up at her door, literally, but she buzzed the woman in and waited for the knock to come signaling she had made it upstairs. Olivia opened the door to reveal Casey, who did look about half frozen from the temperature outside.

"Did you become a detective and find out where I lived?" Olivia stepped aside, inviting the other woman into the apartment.

"Naw, I used my law degree and bribed your partner with a 10 year old bottle of whiskey and begged him to tell me where you lived."

"And people think I'm the pushover out of the two of us. Well, now that my partner has told you where I live that just leaves me with one question: what are you doing here?" Liv smiled at the woman to show she wasn't mad, just curious as to what Casey wanted.

Casey hesitated before digging in her pocket and handing Olivia the card Simone had handed her hours earlier. "Simone told me to give you this and tell you that her cell is on the back. She said the phone still works even if you aren't trouble or need help with a case." Olivia took the card and looked at it with a sad expression.

"She tell you all the dark secrets of my childhood before she hand you this?" Liv went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses, gesturing for Casey to make herself comfortable.

"She would never do that to you. I think she was just worried about you after today."

"And you drew the short straw to come check on me?"

"No, maybe she wasn't the only one worried about you." Liv handed Casey a glass of the wine and took one for herself.

"I guess it's in poor taste to talk about my mother while drinking, but if we're going to go poking around in my childhood, I'm going to need at least this much red wine."

"Liv, we don't have to talk about any of it if you don't want to. I really did just want to check on you."

"You've been working with us long enough and have proven yourself to be a very good ADA and a pretty good friend so I think you deserve to know at least the basics of what bullshit I lived through that turned me into this." Liv gestured to herself and Casey tried to be sympathetic toward her friend who was clearly stuck in bad memories that were causing her some anger and pain.

"Liv, who you turned into is pretty god damn impressive and from what I can tell you did it in spite of your mother's actions." Olivia nodded her head and sipped her wine. "Get comfortable counselor, I lived with my mother until I was 17 years old and she drank almost every day of my life so there are lots of stories, none of them are pretty and they don't all have endings where I got help like I did that one night with Simone."

Casey kicked off her heels and gave Olivia her attention, "I'm all ears Liv."

 **So this was just a one shot I wanted to get out of my head because I always wish they had added more to that episode.**


End file.
